One way a well is plugged and abandoned is to set a bridge plug and pump a cement plug above the plug. The string is cut and removed above the cut. This has been done in multiple trips in the hole in the past. Discrete segments of the above steps have been done in a single trip such as setting a bridge plug and cementing above it or cutting and pulling a string above the cut. Relevant to such subsets of operations done in a single trip are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,464,008; 6,745,834 and 8,869,896. One holdback in the past to accomplishing all these tasks in a single trip has been an inability to convey pressure through a spear cutter combination that accommodates relative rotation between the spear and the cutter. Another issue is the ability to actuate the tools in the desired sequence. Hydraulic actuation that involves dropped balls also precluded rotation of cutting blades with a downhole motor.
The present invention use a modular approach to sequential operation of the components needed to plug the hole with a plug and then deliver a cement plug to meet local plugging regulations followed with cutting and removal of the string above the cut. The bottom hole assembly that is envisioned for a one trip operation starts with a plug with an open passage for circulation for running in. Once the plug is properly located a ball is landed on a seat to set and release from the packer. Cement is pumped through a spear cutter combination onto the plug that has its passage blocked with the first dropped ball. The set plug can also be pressure tested before or after cement delivery depending on local regulations. Setting the plug releases the setting tool from the plug so the bottom hole assembly (BHA) can be repositioned for delivery of cement to create the barrier on the plug. The spear can be set with axial and rotational movements of the string supporting the BHA. The cutter blades are enabled to extend by seating a larger second ball and pressuring up. After that a circulation path opens in the cutter and flow extends the blades. The string rotates the cutter relative to the spear while tension is pulled on the string as it rotates. After cutting through the tubular, the flow is discontinued to let the blades retract. The spear can be released and repositioned to the top of the string to make string disassembly easier than if the spear were to be left at the bottom of the string just above the cut. The spear drains as it is removed to avoid pulling out the drill string wet. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be found in the appended claims.